Wands, Brooms, and a Sonic
by Pride and Paradoxes
Summary: (Name subject to change) In which the Doctor gets sucked into a different universe, finds out about magic, has a reunion with a few old friends and alternate universe versions of old friends, and saves the universe. Again. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Earth! Tis me, Prideh! This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first fanfic on this site, and the first one that I am actually planning to finsih... Eventually... So when I abandon this fanfic and start a new one, and that's when, not if, please feel free to PM me or something, reminding me my obligation to continue with this fanfic. I tend to abandon the fanfics I start. I have never, ever, ever, ever finished a fanfiction in my entire life, and am trying to change that.**

**I would also appreciate suggestions and reveiws, for I tend to get seveire writers block. Like, majorly. So yes, reveiws and stuff will be very appreciated.**

**Just as a helpful hint or something of the sort, it's the 11th Doctor and it's after Clara (the original one) is dead, and I'm just going to ignore the whole secret Doctor thing revealed in the Name of the Doctor because I'm still fairly confused about that. And in Hogwarts, it is several generations after the books. Also, this is where JK Rowling never made the Harry Potter series, so the Doctor knows **

**So, on with the story!**

**~Prideh**

* * *

Chapter One: A New Universe

"What? What?"

A fairly tall, slightly lanky man wearing the oddest clothes, consisting of a tweed jacket, braces, a blueish-grey bow tie, and a bright red fez was darting and dashing inside of an impossible Police Telephone Box that was floating through the time vortex and just happened to be bigger on the inside. He would ocasionally press a button, flip a switch, or tweak something on the console in the center of the control room. The entire structure was shaking crazily, and the Doctor struggled to keep his footing as the TARDIS was tossed about.

He finally lost his balance and fell to the ground, and everything went black as he was knocked out.

* * *

"What?"

The Doctor regained conciousness and was looking around nervously. The lights were still on, but looked slightly dimmer, for some reason. He stood up and ran over to the console, looking nervously at the monitor. He muttered to himself, "Really? Another universe? But not the one I left Rose in... How long untill I can leave?" He checked the monitor and cried out in alarm, "A year? An entire year? I have to stay here for an entire _year _for you to get enough energy to get back to our universe? Ah, untill then, no time travel, only traveling in space, and even then, only once in a while, and it had to be on Earth. I'm stuck on this boring little planet _again!_"

The Doctor turned around, about to give a witty comment to Clara, but his mouth snapped shut when he remembered. Clara was... _No, Doctor. No thinking about that. You're not aloud to think about the C-word. Or about That Thing that happened on That Day. Just worry about where you are now, yah?_

With a sigh, the Doctor stepped over his abandoned fez that had fallen out when he fell. He slipped over to the door to the TARDIS, took a deep breath, and threw open the doors.

* * *

Outside was a complete disaster-zone. It looked like a village from a more primitive Earth, but the air was too polluted to be when he had first inferred it to be. And in many of the buildings, large holes had been ripped into the bricks, and the rubble was smoking. Blood stained the snow all over the place, and several bodies littered the ground.

The Doctor had no time to think about what could of happened, though. Almost immediately, he was surrounded with the strangest creatures. They were all black, and sort of floated like ghosts. Their face were covered by a hood, and the Doctor was slightly thankful for that, for he inferred that their face would not be pleasant to look at.

He reached for his sonic screwdriver, but something stopped him. He was filled with compleate, irrational fear, not really sure why or of what. All he could tell was that he was terrified. He tried to run, to simply get _away _from that place, but his feet were rooted to the spot. As the strange wraiths approached, he felt all the warmth get sucked out of the air, along with any and all happyness.

At first, it was not too bad, and slightly bearable, but when the creatures were about five feet away, that's when things got from bad to worse to worst ever.

* * *

_Snap!_

The Doctor was no longer standing in the ruined village. He was now standing inside the _Titanic, _watching as Astrid Peth fell to her death, saving the Doctor's life.

_Snap!_

Now he was in the TARDIS, looking into Martha Jones' eyes, so burdened with what happened in the Year that Never Was.

_Snap!_

And now, he was standing outside the TARDIS, watching Rose Tyler and Tentwo kiss while he abandoned them on Bad Wolf Bay.

_Snap!_

The Doctor put his hands on Donna's temples, ignoring her cries of protest as he wiped her mind of anything that involved him.

_Snap!_

The Doctor watched, handcuffed to a rail, as River Song gave her life to save thousands of others.

_Snap!_

Amy Pond, his Amelia, turned around, letting the Weeping Angel take her to her husband, and said the last words he would ever hear her say, "Goodbye, Raggedy Man."

_Snap!_

The Doctor relived every single one of his losses, every companion lost, every companion dead, every almost-companion, and he was even forced to watch his very planet burn to the ground. All his fault.

_Snap!_

The Doctor was withering in agony on the strange village's cobblestone road. He was aware of nothing but a flash of light, the return of warmth, and someone standing over him. And the everything went black.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoyed this here chapter, and I will be posting the next chapter next week for I am mildly buzy this week. But after this week, I will attempt to write a chapter every other day, but it might prove too difficult for me to handle, so I might make it two or three chapters a week.**

**If you enjoyed the chapter, if there is something you would like to see happen, if you hated the chapter, or if you just want to say hi, feel free to rate and review! I would love to hear your coments!**

**Disclamer: I do not own the Doctor, the TARDIS, Hogsmeade, flying brooms, or Aurors. In fact, the only thing I own so far is my original character Reglia. But I do own a copy of Narcissa Malfoy's wand. Take THAT, Malfoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhh, hi! I'm not posting the next chapter today, but don't worry, I'm working on it! I'm currently in a hotel somewhere in Georgia, because me and my family are driving back from our week-long vacation to Disney World and Universal Studios (Wizzarding World of Harry Potter was epic. Had a butterbeer, a chocolate frog, and pumpkin juice. Best day ever.) and I am posting this on my IPod. Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. I was going to write more, but my IPod ran out of batteries and turned off, and when I charged it again, I lost tons of stuff, and was just way too lazy to type it up again. But by Monday or Tuseday, Chapter Two will be up! And thank you so much, everyone who read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed Chapter One! I really appreciate it!**

**-Prideh**

* * *

**Edit;; Alright, back in my house, on my laptop! Hope you like Chapter Two! Oh, and almost all of the characters are mine, except for the Doctor Who characters or any people you recognise. I just noticed I messed up Amy's line last chapter -.- Just try to ignore it or something, cuz I'm way to lazy to fix it. So, yah. Now for the chapter. K bye.**

**-Prideh**

* * *

**Another Edit;; AWW, LOST ABOUT HALF MY CHAPTER BECAUSE THE WEBPAGE EXPIRED! Now I have to type it all... again. Sigh. This will take longer than expected.**

**-Prideh**

* * *

Chapter Two: Dementors and Magic and Muggles (Oh my!)

"Alright, team, move in!"

Reglia Lupin, the rookie Auror, leaned forwards on her broomstick to begin her descent to the ruined town of Hogsmeade. She landed more sloppily than the rest of the Aurors, for she was the worst at flying. Reglia had always preferred Appeariating, but when she suggested it instead of flying, the other Aurors looked at her funny. Acording to them, Appeariating was much too dangerous, because recently, many people who Appeariated never reached their destination. Or any destination, as far as the Ministry of Magic knows. Most people figured it had something to do with the Magister and his followers, the Fatums, who where the people who caused the disasterzone that used to be Hogsmeade. But, of course, Reglia was never informed of this untill that day.

The Aurors lined up in front of the senior Auror, all having dismounted their brooms. The senior Auror, Jared Potter, nodded in approval and said, "Remember, we are here to find survivors, not pick a fight with the Fatums. If you see a lone Fatum or a group of Fatums, contact me immediatly. Do not approach them. I will contact the Ministry, and they will send a larger squad to take them down. Alpha squad searches uptown. Beta squad searches downtown. Reglia, you stay here. Any survivors found will be brought here, and you will bring them to Hogwarts, where they will eventually be transported to Mungo's. Move out."

Half of the Aurors went north, while the other half went south. Reglia, being both the odd one out and the newest Auror, had to stay behind. When everyone went out of earshot, Reglia sighed in exasperation. They all thought she was useless. Her grandfather, Teddy Lupin, had attempted to stop descrimination against werewolves, but obviously it hasn't worked that well. Yes, she was able to become an Auror, but was not really treated the same as the others. She was never put in the middle of the action, even though she was pretty good at spellcasting. After about five minutes of doing nothing, Reglia decided to do some looking herself.

She decided to stay realitivly close to where she was told to wait, becuase then she will most likely not run into another Auror, and if someone came with a survivor, she would be able to hear them coming and go right back to where she was supposed to stay. She really didn't want to get chastized for goofing off when she had a job to do, even if that job was realitivly simple and boring. Reglia flinched when she stepped over the body of a lifeless witch, defenitly dead. She froze when a yelp echoed through the mostly empty streets of the abandoned town. Reglia took out her wand and started to run in the direction of the yelp, preparing for the worst.

Reglia turned a corner, and immediatly stopped in her tracks. The tempriture dropped dramatically, and the little amount of happiness still left in the morbid wreckage was drained from the air. _Oh, no. Oh, no. It can't be. But it is. Why? Why does it always have to be them?_ Down the street, a flock of ghostly creatures in black cloaks glided in a circle, surrounding a tall, lanky man wearing excentric-looking muggle clothes who was currently lying on the road, compleatly spazzing out. She had heard rumors before that the Dementors that used to gaurd Azkaban now worked for the Magister and his followers, but she had never beleived them. At least, not before today.

For a few minutes, Reglia just stood there as if she was stunned. She just couldn't react. Being on the spur of the moment, Reglia couldn't remember what to do. She stood there for a while before it came to her. _Oh. Right. I have a wand. Duh. _She rose her wand hand shakily and tried to find her happiest memory. She finally settled on the day she was made an Auror. Well, perhaps it wasn't her best memory, but it would most likely be good enough. Probably. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Expecto Patrolum!"

It worked, for a larger-than-life misty glowing wolf came out from the tip of her wand and charged at the dementors. The ghostly figures scattered, and the glowing wolf disintegrated when they disappeared. Reglia lowered her wand and rushed to the strange looking man to see if he was alright. The man looked up at her for a few seconds before he fainted.

Reglia bent down and pulled the unconscious man to his feet. She started to half-drag-half-carry him back to the place she was told to stay at, for her broom was there. She had wandered off farther than she had expected. At least she got into the action. Reglia's plan was simple now; fly the man to Hogwarts, drop him off there, and fly back before anyone noticed she was gone. But once she got to her broomstick, that plan was impossible.

Jared Potter was standing next to her broomstick, his arms crossed angrily. He said dryly, "Hello, Lupin. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

The Doctor was dreaming.

It certainly was an odd dream. He was surrounded by some sort of mist; it was rather cold and dreary. Peaking through the clouds where memories, that he constantly slipped in and out of. They didn't really affect him as much as the memories from before. They were much more blurred, and almost staticky, like he was watching them from some old television set. Some of them he couldn't even really tell what was happening. But then there was one that was much too clear, much too vivid. It was That Thing that had happened on That Day.

It was Clara's death.

The Doctor's breathing became erratic as he began to panic. _No, please. Anything but that. I don't want to see it. Don't make me watch it again. Please, don't make me relive that. Once was enough. Just let me go. Leave me be. Please. Just leave me alone._

He continued to plead in his head to someone that wasn't there. But he still had to relive it. Over. And over. And Over again. Until eventually, all was black.

The Doctor could hear people talking, but it felt like he had clouds in his head, and he couldn't hear what they where saying. He groggily realized he was awake, with his eyes where closed. He was laying on some sort of cot, and he could feel something pinching at his wrists and heels. _Someone strapped me to a bed. But who? And why?_ He started to panic again, which, in turn, made him panic even more. He was the _Doctor. _He _never _panicked.

His eyes snapped open. He was in some sort of medical bay, not the one in the TARDIS. He started to pull at the straps, trying to reach for his jacket pocket in order to get his Sonic Screwdriver. That was when he noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket. He glanced around and saw it was draped on a table next to the cot he was strapped to, just out of his reach.

Someone ran over to him and shoved something into his mouth. He began to panic again, but he soon realized that it was just chocolate, so he swallowed it. Immediately, he felt slightly better, and the fog cleared from his mind. He managed to say, "Where am I, and why am I strapped to a hospital bed?"

An older looking woman chuckled slightly and said with a kind smile, "You're in Hogwarts, dearie. And you were causing quite a fuss while you were asleep. Didn't want you hurting yourself or anyone else."

Mildly embarrassed, the Doctor blushed and simply said, "Oh." After thinking for a second, he commented, "Hogwarts? What the hell is Hogwarts?"

The lady frowned and said, "You don't know what Hogwarts is?" Before the Doctor could reply, a deep male voice from his other side said, "Hello, sir. I have a few questions for you." The Doctor turned his head to see a heavyset man with fair skin, a ragged brown hair and an equally ragged beard. The Doctor noted that both the lady and the man wore robes for some reason. The Doctor grinned and said, "Ask away."

The man grunted and as he talked, the Doctor noticed he fiddled with a stick-like object in his hands. He made a mental note to ask about that later. The man said with a frown, "What is your name?"

The Doctor, still grinning, said, "I'm the Doctor."

The man's frown deepened. "That's not a name. That's a muggle title."

The Doctor's smile faded, and he reflected the ragged-haired man's frown. He said, "Well it's my name. And what's a muggle?"

The man sighed and replied with, "I ask the questions. Now, what is this?" The man took something shiny and pen-like out of his pocket. It took a few seconds for the Doctor to realize that it was his Sonic.

The Doctor sighed and replied with, "It's my Sonic Screwdriver."

The man snorted and sort of half-snapped, "Well, what does it do?"

The Doctor shrugged, or at least the best he could shrug while being shackled to a bed, and said, "Lots of stuff. Hack into technology, unlock doors, cut through rope, deactivate bombs, and some other stuff."

The man's nostrils flared and he asked, "So it's like a wand, then?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. He said, "A wand? What, like the things that a wizard uses?"

The woman finally spoke up and said, "So you aren't a wizard? But how? Only witches and wizards can get into Hogsmeade. And you do seem to have tolerance to magic, since you came here. We've put up enchantments that only wizards and witches can have acess to Hogwarts because of anti-muggle charms. So you must be a wizard."

The Doctor thought about it for a bit and soon, his eyes lit up. He quickly began to rave, "Oh, I get it! What you call magic must be some sort of mutation in humans that gives them an acess amount of Atron energy, and using an object that can focus that energy, like your wands, it can be used to manipulate things around you! And because you humans don't know about Atron energy, you call it magic! It's brilliant! And because I natuarally have an acess amount of Atron energy, that sheild thing you were talking about mistook me for a 'wizard,' which I suppose I could be if I could get one of those wand thingies."

The woman and the man's jaw dropped. The woman turned to the man and asked, "Professor Anguis? Did you follow any of that?"

The man, obviously Professor Anguis, replied with, "Not a bit, Madame Coturnix. We should get the Headmaster."

Madame Coturnix nodded and said, "Yes. You go get Professor Prunia, and I'll stay here with the, uh, _Doctor."_

Professor Anguis nodded and rushed out of the room, leaving the Doctor and Madame Coturnix alone in the hospital wing. Madame Coturnix looked the Doctor over from afar, looking fairly supicious after his outburst. The Doctor sighed and asked, "Could you untie me now?"

"No."

"Could you at least explain what happened back there? I'm fairly confused."

"You were attacked by dementors. They're creatures that suck the happiness out of a person, leaving them only with their worst memories."

"Oh. That explains that."

"Explains what?"

"Nevermind." The Doctor's eyes widened as he remembered something very important. "The TARDIS. I left her there. I need to go move her."

"What?"

"The TARDIS. Time and Relitive Dementions in Space. She's my transport, and looks like a 1960s police telephone box. I left her where anyone can see her, and I need to move her to somewhere more secure. I just hope she locked herself after I got out. Oooh, maybe she put up the preception filter. Yah, that would be good. Then only I would be able to see her, unless someone had some physic resistance, because she wouldn't be invisible, she would just edit herself from your mind to make you not want to look at her. That's always handy."

Madame Coturnix just paled, and soon darted out of the hospital room, leaving the Doctor alone, strapped to a bed.

"I've really got to learn to not talk so much."

* * *

**Alright, hope you liked it! I decided to make this chapter much longer to make up for the cliffhanger last chapter, and the rest of the chapters might be this long as well. Since I have nothing to do, I'll try to start chapter 3 right away, so it will most likely be up either tonight or tomarrow, unless I say otherwise. So, yah.**

**-Prideh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hilo, people of Earth! I'm BACK!**

**-Prideh**

* * *

**MosquitoFodder: Now that's just rude. I'm on my laptop. It has no spellcheck.**

**-Prideh**

* * *

Chapter 3: Explainations

The Doctor hated waiting. His mind automatically counted every second that crept by unnaturally slowly. Alone with his thoughts, he decided to go over what he had found out in his head. In a normal situation, he would pass the time by explaining what was happening to his companion, and going over it in his head was a poor subsitute. Partly because his companion might give him a new idea, and partly because going over what he knew in his head passed almost no time at all because his surperior Time Lord brain caused him to think much quicker than he was able to talk. But he did it anyways.

_So, I'm at Hogwarts. It's some kind of school, most likely, because of the Professors. I've met two people here; Professor Anguis and Madame Coturnix. Madame Coturnix is some sort of nurse, and Professor Anguis is a teacher or something, and he took my Sonic, and is currently getting the Headmaster, Professor Pruina. These people think that they're wizards, but in reality, they're just humans with a large amount of Atron energy, and are able to use it by focusing their energy in those so-called 'wands.' Since I also have a large amount of Atron energy, I can trick their 'spells' to make them think I am also a wizard. In theory, I can also use their wands and spells, but since the Atron energy I have is more or less what keeps me going, it will exaust me to do any spells, and also in theory, if I was hit with any spells, I would absorb it as pure energy; it will not affect me as it should usually, instead, it will be comparable to being drunk; I'll be extreamly happy and slightly energized for an hour or so, but then there would be very harmful aftereffects. Depends on what the spell should do in the first place. I was attacked by some creatures called Dementors earlier, and they sort of ate my good memories, which was the reason I had to relive all those memories. And because of that was the reason I had that really weird dream, and that I had to relive That Thing because it was a very tramatic experience that happened recently. The chemical composition in chocolate can cause artificial happiness, which is the reason it can counteradict minor damage done by the Dementors. I confused people with my logic._

That all took a few nanoseconds

* * *

Professor Anguis has been Potions teacher and head of the Slytherin house for quite a while now, but he never had to confront such a weird man. His clothes were odd, even for a muggle, he seemed very excentric, and he had the oddest name; _the Doctor._ When would that ever be a name? And then there was that weird object he called a sonic screwdriver seemed fairly suspicious. He would check it for dark magic later. The explanation he gave was slightly outragous, and led him to the conclusion that the man was hit with a failed Confunding charm.

Professor Anguis stood in front of the statue that led to the entrence to the Headmaster's office. He took a deep breath and said, "Hippogriff." The statue came to life and hopped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. Professor Anguis darted up the staircase, and paused at the large, wooden door. After a second, he knocked.

A deep voice called from inside, "Come in!" Professor Anguis pushed open the large door and entered the Headmaster's office. It was in the state of sort of an organized mess; things looked scattered about, but Professor Anguis knew that each thing had it's own place, and if it was organized any other way, Professor Prunia wouldn't be able to find anything. Professor Prunia was standing behind his desk, smirking like always. He was fairly tall, taller than Professor Anguis, even though the Headmaster was fairly younger than the Potions teacher. Despite his young age, Professor Prunia had snow-white hair, that was always very neet and tidy. Professor Prunia nodded in greeting and said, "Ah, hello, Nico! You look worried. What seems to be the problem?"

Professor Anguis wrung his hands as he explained, "Professor, there's this man... He's in the hospital wing with Madame Coturnix. I think he's been hit with a Confunding charm that went wrong. He claims he's not a wizard, but he got through the anti-muggle ward. He was talking nonsense about something he called Atron energy, and he claims his name is 'the Doctor.' He might be dangerous, or a Fatum spy."

The Headmaster nodded and said, "And you want me to try to find out what and who he is. And if he has been Confunded, you want me to reverse the spell."

"Yes, more or less."

"Just as I thought. Tell me, did he have any proof of magic on him, or a wand?"

"His jacket pockets were bigger on the inside. He didn't have a wand, but he did have a strange contraption that could have traces of dark magic." Professor Anguis took out the strange, pen-like object he took from the strange man's pockets. "He called it a sonic screwdriver. Professor, do you mind?"

The Headmaster took out his wand, waved it, and muttered a few words. The weird object was surrounded with a faint glow, but quickly faded. Professor Prunia put his wand away, a concerned look on his face.

"What is it, Headmaster?"

"It seems like it has had no contact to magic; it's just a muggle contraption. But no ordinary muggle contraption. It uses technology that shouldn't exist. This is... Impossible."

"Should we confront the owner of this device?"

"Well, of course! Let's get on it!"

* * *

_Boredom. Defenitly my worst enemy._

While strapped in the hospital bed, the Doctor managed to calculate the exact mesurments of the room, he memorized the contents of every shelf, and counted the amout of beds in the room. Over. And over. And over. And over again. He was actually fairly releived when Professor Anguis and a man he didn't recognize, most likely Professor Prunia, walked into the hospital wing. He grinned and asked, "Are you going to untie me now?"

Professor Prunia and Professor Anguis answered at the same time.

"No."

"You tied him to the hospital bed?"

Anguis looked fairly sheepish when he replied, "Well, when he was uncontious, he was flailing around a bit, so Madame Coturnix restrained him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. And when he woke up, he was acting strange, so we didn't bother untying him."

"Where is Madame Coturnix, anyways?"

The Doctor, deciding to speek up, said, "She left. I think I scared her off while trying to explain the TARDIS."

Professor Prunia tilted his head and quiried, "The what?"

"Time and Relitive- Never mind. No one ever understands it. I've been told I'm not the best at explaining things."

Anguis, now fairly angry, snapped, "Well, you'd better try! You have no documentation in the Ministry of Magic, or in any Muggle records. And you have this," he waved the Doctor's sonic in his face, "_thing _that shouldn't exist! So explain, and fast!"

The Doctor flinched and snapped back, "If you would _untie _me, I might _show _you!"

Professor Prunia smirked and said, "Why not? We'll have our wands out if he does anything funny, and if he can do magic, he won't Disappeariate, since it's much too dangerous at the moment."

Anguis nodded and flicked his wand, and the ropes tying the Doctor's hands and feet to the bed fell to the floor. Instantly, he jumped to his feet and said, "Sorry about this. I told myself I wouldn't do this again, but I don't really have another choice at the moment. First, vauge background." The Doctor slammed his forehead into Professor Prunia's, sending him a quick physic explanation of regeneration and Time Lords. He quickly tried to do the same to Professor Anguis, but the Potions Master put his wand up. The Doctor's face had an expression of compleate horror as Professor Anguis yelled, "Stupify!"

In a few seconds, that horror was wiped when he felt a rush of energy and absolute joy. He was tossed back, but he didn't really notice it. His face had a look of pure happiness. He stumbled forwards a bit and put his hand on Professor Anguis's shoulder. He slurred, "Doya thinkya could do dat again? Rassilon, it 'elt bloody 'riliant."

Professor Prunia was clutching his head, and he looked at the Doctor with extreamly wide eyes. He said excitedly, "You mean you're a... From... And you've got... And can travel... Regenerate..."

The Doctor's grin, almost impossibly, widened, and he said, "Yup, da's me."

The Potions Master had a confused look on his face. "What in the name of Merlin is happening?"

Professor Prunia's grin was almost as wide as the Doctor's. "He's an alien! From outer space! He's got two hearts, can travel through time and space, and can regenerate!" He looked the Doctor over and exclaimed, "Oh, no, please tell me you didn't stun him!"

Anguis narrowed his eyes and said, "Of course I stunned him, he bloody attacked you!"

Professor Prunia facepalmed and explained quickly, "No, he was just sending me a mental message! Magic dosen't really affect him, he simply absorbs it as energy, but because he already has almost too much of it for his body to handle, absorbing more is close to the equivalent of intoxation!"

The Doctor wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He had collapsed onto one of the hospital beds, clutching his head. Suddenly, he did't really feel so good anymore.

"Wow. I've got one hell of a headache."

* * *

**And... That's the end of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it, because my computer obviously isn't. It keeps randomly refreshing and deleting tons of the work I spent really hard on. It's getting fairly annoying. BUH BYE FOR NOW!**

**-Prideh**


End file.
